duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-01 Base Set
Base Set is the 1st booster pack in the Duel Masters TCG. Details It is the first set to contain 120 cards. In the TCG, there are 5 artworks for this booster pack. These artworks consist of *Aqua Sniper *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *Mighty Shouter *Rothus, the Traveler *Urth, Purifying Elemental This set has an OCG equivalent, DM-01 Base Set (OCG). Keywords This set introduced the following keywords; *Blocker Blocker (Whenever an opponent's creature attacks, you may tap this creature to stop the attack. Then the 2 creatures battle.)}} *Double breaker *Power attacker *Shield Trigger Shield trigger (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it immediately for no cost.)}} *Slayer Contents *S1/S10 Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *S2/S10 Urth, Purifying Elemental *S3/S10 Aqua Sniper *S4/S10 King Depthcon *S5/S10 Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *S6/S10 Zagaan, Knight of Darkness *S7/S10 Astrocomet Dragon *S8/S10 Scarlet Skyterror *S9/S10 Deathblade Beetle *S10/S10 Roaring Great-Horn *1/110 Chilias, the Oracle *2/110 Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian *3/110 Emerald Grass *4/110 Frei, Vizier of Air *5/110 Gran Gure, Space Guardian *6/110 Holy Awe *7/110 Iere, Vizier of Bullets *8/110 Iocant, the Oracle *9/110 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *10/110 Lah, Purification Enforcer *11/110 Laser Wing *12/110 Lok, Vizier of Hunting *13/110 Miele, Vizier of Lightning *14/110 Moonlight Flash *15/110 Rayla, Truth Enforcer *16/110 Reusol, the Oracle *17/110 Ruby Grass *18/110 Senatine Jade Tree *19/110 Solar Ray *20/110 Sonic Wing *21/110 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *22/110 Toel, Vizier of Hope *23/110 Aqua Hulcus *24/110 Aqua Knight *25/110 Aqua Soldier *26/110 Aqua Vehicle *27/110 Brain Serum *28/110 Candy Drop *29/110 Crystal Memory *30/110 Faerie Child *31/110 Hunter Fish *32/110 Illusionary Merfolk *33/110 King Coral *34/110 King Ripped-Hide *35/110 Marine Flower *36/110 Phantom Fish *37/110 Revolver Fish *38/110 Saucer-Head Shark *39/110 Seamine *40/110 Spiral Gate *41/110 Teleportation *42/110 Tropico *43/110 Unicorn Fish *44/110 Virtual Tripwire *45/110 Black Feather, Shadow of Rage *46/110 Bloody Squito *47/110 Bone Assassin, the Ripper *48/110 Bone Spider *49/110 Creeping Plague *50/110 Dark Clown *51/110 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief *52/110 Dark Reversal *53/110 Death Smoke *54/110 Ghost Touch *55/110 Gigaberos *56/110 Gigagiele *57/110 Gigargon *58/110 Masked Horror, Shadow of Scorn *59/110 Night Master, Shadow of Decay *60/110 Skeleton Soldier, the Defiled *61/110 Stinger Worm *62/110 Swamp Worm *63/110 Terror Pit *64/110 Vampire Silphy *65/110 Wandering Braineater *66/110 Writhing Bone Ghoul *67/110 Armored Walker Urherion *68/110 Artisan Picora *69/110 Bolshack Dragon *70/110 Brawler Zyler *71/110 Burning Power *72/110 Chaos Strike *73/110 Crimson Hammer *74/110 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *75/110 Draglide *76/110 Explosive Fighter Ucarn *77/110 Fatal Attacker Horvath *78/110 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion *79/110 Gatling Skyterror *80/110 Immortal Baron, Vorg *81/110 Magma Gazer *82/110 Meteosaur *83/110 Nomad Hero Gigio *84/110 Onslaughter Triceps *85/110 Rothus, the Traveler *86/110 Stonesaur *87/110 Super Explosive Volcanodon *88/110 Tornado Flame *89/110 Aura Blast *90/110 Bronze-Arm Tribe *91/110 Burning Mane *92/110 Coiling Vines *93/110 Dimension Gate *94/110 Dome Shell *95/110 Fear Fang *96/110 Forest Hornet *97/110 Golden Wing Striker *98/110 Mighty Shouter *99/110 Natural Snare *100/110 Pangaea's Song *101/110 Poisonous Dahlia *102/110 Poisonous Mushroom *103/110 Red-Eye Scorpion *104/110 Stampeding Longhorn *105/110 Steel Smasher *106/110 Storm Shell *107/110 Thorny Mandra *108/110 Tower Shell *109/110 Tri-horn Shepherd *110/110 Ultimate Force Gallery DM-01 Puzzle Set.jpg|DM-01 Puzzle Set a DM-01 Puzzle Set b.jpg|DM-01 Puzzle Set b Trivia *Unlike the Japanese printing of this set, the English release has a set icon, 30px. Category:Booster Packs Category:TCG